


Put That Cookie Down!

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Hung Loli, Lolicon, Penis Growth, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Olivia's attempt at grabbing a late-night snack during Christmas Eve are thwarted when the cookies she snags end up having a profound effect on her body.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Put That Cookie Down!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly amazed. This was a request from a friend, and while I usually can't finish a holiday story like this in time for said holiday, I actually finished this on Christmas (or, at least, 11:48 PM EST on December 25. Still counts, in my book). It's a Christmas miracle!

Of all the Christmases Olivia had gotten to experience over the course of her life, this one had proven to be one of the most turbulent. The preparations, the gifts, and the general atmosphere of the holiday itself was all proving to be both exciting and exhausting. Even the weather on Christmas night seemed especially rowdy, with a heavy snowstorm setting in just as the sky got dark, ensuring the night would be marked by the sound of howling wind outside. In spite of this, the inside of Olivia’s house was remarkably silent that night. At least, it would have been, had she not been sneaking through it late at night. While most boys and girls her age were sound asleep in their beds, Olivia was busy navigating as stealthily as possible through her own home (which wasn’t that stealthily at all, to be honest). Some might be quick to assume she was hoping to catch a glimpse of the enigmatic Santa Claus, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. As much as she enjoyed Christmas, Olivia wasn’t nearly as concerned with Santa as other kids. Her logic was that, as long as gifts ended up under her tree one way or another, it didn’t matter too much to her who was actually putting them there. Right now, however, the only thing on her mind were sweets. Olivia had found herself awakening late at night with a desperate craving for cookies, and with the rest of the house completely silent, she figured the easiest way to satisfy her desire would be to take just a few from the offering of cookies that had been left out for Santa earlier in the evening. She assumed the jolly fat man, if he really did end up visiting that night, wouldn’t mind too much if her tribute of cookies was a little lighter that year. There were plenty of other kids that would pick up the slack, after all. Likewise, nothing deterred her from creeping downstairs and into the living room, where a large, splendidly-decorated tree provided multicolored illumination for the entire room. Her eyes darted around the large living space, eagerly searching for the cookies and milk.

“Ha! There they are!” Olivia exclaimed in a hushed whisper. With a keen eye, she spotted a plate containing a generous pile of cookies and a tall glass of pristine white milk sitting idly on a small table near the empty fireplace. Hurrying over to the table, she was excited to get a closer look at the delectable treats she could freely consume. However, a quick look at the cookies turned her smile sour, and diminished her expectations somewhat.

“What are these supposed to be?”

Instead of the familiar chocolate chip, molasses or even the passable oatmeal raisin type, the cookies that had been laid out this Christmas night were quite strange. Olivia hadn’t seen anything like them before, which was impressive, given her natural love for all things sweet. These cookies were all made of simple, pale shortbread, each one topped with a suspicious dollop of purple frosting. Olivia couldn’t think of any time she, or anyone else she knew, had left out cookies like this for Santa before, but she wasn’t about to deny herself the sweet treats she desperately craved. With a casual shrug, she snatched up one of the cookies and popped it in her mouth. The sugary shortbread quickly began to melt and break apart as she chewed, filling her mouth with a familiar, enjoyable flavor. The frosting, however, was quite different. It didn’t exactly taste bad (though it wasn’t very sweet on its own), and yet, its flavor puzzled Olivia. She found it strangely familiar, though she didn’t know why. That didn’t stop her from taking another one as soon as she had swallowed the first.

“These taste kinda funny…” Olivia thought to herself as she quickly finished her second cookie and promptly moved on to her third. She was clearing through them at an impressive pace, but only as she swallowed her third cookie and began chewing on her fourth did she realize that something was up. “Huh… my PJs feel tighter than usual…” Olivia thought, tugging near the groin of her soft pajama bottoms. When she felt her hand brush by one of her balls instead of her leg, she immediately looked down, and what she saw made her eyes go wide with shock. Contained within her spotted pajamas was a truly enormous cock, incredibly girthy and well over a foot long, snaking its way down her leg. A pair of equally gigantic testicles were attached to it, bulging out the front of her pajamas like two softballs she had stuffed inside them. Olivia felt her heart race as she gazed at the enormity of her member, which, in turn, made it throb vigorously against her leg. For all intensive purposes, Olivia was a very well-endowed little girl, but she knew she wasn’t this well-endowed!

“W-What?! When did this happen?!” Olivia stammered, A sudden fierce throb in her penis made her yelp and drop the half-eaten cookie she was holding. An intense warmth overtook her genitals as they swelled bigger before her very eyes, traveling even further down her leg and making her pajamas considerably tighter. The fabric stretched as much as it could in an effort to contain her monstrous, growing gonads, but to no avail. Her pajamas might have been stretchy and loose-fitting, but they weren’t built to contain more than 18 inches of throbbing, growing, rock-hard little girl cock meat. “Aah!” Olivia cried as her pajama bottoms suddenly gave way, tearing apart and letting her enormous phallus spring free. Her cock flung itself upward and in front of her, knocking over the table in front of her with its size and weight. The cookies and milk spilled all over the floor, but at the moment, this was the least of Olivia’s concern. It did, however, lead her to a sudden epiphany.

“Oh crap… the cookies!” She thought out loud, no longer bothering with being quiet. Her vision quickly moved away from the cookies and back to her cock. It had grown so big in just a few moments, she was truly surprised. It now hung hot and heavy in front of her, nearly as big as she was, and continuing to throb and pulse fervently. Her enormous balls weighed down her entire body considerably, forcing her to shift her balance just to accommodate her own massive nuts. The size of her sex organs both concerned and aroused Olivia, but it appeared as though the few spurts of growth her cock and balls had already endured had been the end of things. “I only a few, though. There can’t be more than this, right…?”

Suddenly, Olivia felt a sharp pain in her back, causing her to fall backwards. Her towering meat pole now loomed directly over her, but she was more focused on the rapidly-increasing tightness of her pajama top. “I-It’s not over?!” she cried, feeling her pajama top start to stretch uncomfortably around her torso. It clearly wasn’t shrinking, so that could only mean that she was getting bigger. It didn’t take long for her upper body to shred the overstretched remains of her pajama top just as her genitals had done to her pajama bottoms. As she felt her enlarged torso scale up even further, Olivia raised one of her hands and watched as her arm lengthened before her very eyes, and, mere seconds later, her legs followed suit. As her entire body surged upward and outward in size, her cock and balls kept at pace, throbbing bigger and bigger between her growing legs. Even as she was sitting down, Olivia quickly gained an overhead view of the milk and cookies she had accidentally knocked over, her head growing closer and closer to the ceiling with each passing second. “Aahn! W-When is it gonna stop?” Olivia cried, hastily grasping at the fireplace mantle with her huge right hand, which easily tore down the mantle and everything on it as soon as she applied pressure. Against the wicked cacophony of growing and stretching sensations coming from every part of her body, Olivia felt a vivid, distinct heat rising up in her cock, which swelled in strength as her penis continued to swell in size. Given her previous experience with growing to such absurd sizes, it didn’t take Olivia long to figure out what was happening. “N-No! Not here! I can’t do that here!” she said, backing herself up in a desperate attempt to leave the room. The once spacious living room now seemed extremely cramped as her head jutted up harshly against the ceiling, and as she slid backwards, her armed brushed against the Christmas tree behind her, easily knocking it over despite its size. Olivia dug her hands into the floor as she felt an intense pressure start to build in her tremendous, bloated balls, coinciding with the now raging heat in her colossal boner. Olivia’s cock had grown to nearly twice her size, and was throbbing even faster and harder than before. As much as she dreaded it, she knew what was coming next, pun very much intended. “Nnngh… can’t hold back…!” Olivia moaned, bracing her whole body. With seconds of saying this, the unbelievable pressure in her titanic testicles was finally released in a gigantic explosion of semen, which spewed ferociously out of her engorged cock head like the world’s most powerful fire hose. The minuscule puddle of white milk Olivia had knocked over was quickly overtaken by a massive tide of Olivia’s own “milk” as her cum flooded the entire living room. The tree, the presents, the cookies, none of it was left untouched by the little girl’s sticky love juice. It took some time for her cock to calm down, but eventually, the rush of cum slowed to a steady dribble, leaving Olivia huge, hot and rather exhausted. She brought a hand near her gargantuan cock, which was still hard, but not throbbing nearly as much now. “Is it over…?” she said to herself.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” answered an unexpected voice. Looking up, Olivia saw someone else enter the room. Not Santa, in fact, but someone she hadn’t planned to see that night. A young woman wearing a purple button-up shirt and black skirt walked in from an entryway on the opposite end of the room, looking up at Olivia with her bright green eyes, framed by black glasses. Olivia recognized her immediately.

“Miss Pauling?” Olivia exclaimed in confusion.

“Figured I see you down here at this hour, Olivia. Just couldn’t resist sneaking a few cookies even after going to bed, huh?” Miss Pauling teased, causally wading through the pools of cum that surrounded her.

“N-No, you don’t understand! This isn’t my fault, I swear!” Olivia said, trying to defend herself.

“Of course it isn’t! Who do you think put those cookies there in the first place?” Miss Pauling said with a snicker. From behind her back, she produced another one of the mysterious cookies Olivia had been consuming and popped it in her mouth, chewing happily and swallowing without a second thought. “I know the sun isn’t up yet, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to indulge in one of my Christmas gifts a little earlier than usual.” Lifting up her skirt, Miss Pauling moved her panties aside and let her cock spring free, watching eagerly as it quickly swelled up to an impressive size, just about as big as Olivia’s cock had been when she first noticed her growth. Once it was nice and hard, she gave it a few tender strokes, moaning happily. “Mmm… you seemed to like those cookies well enough. Why not have a few more? Or, better yet, a few dozen more? I worked hard to make them, after all…” As Miss Pauling started to approach her, Olivia let out an exasperated sigh. Regardless of what she had wished for, it was clear this Christmas eve was going to last a lot longer than usual.


End file.
